


Недостающее звено

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Pre-Slash, T'hy'la
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Смогут ли Джим и Боунз собрать в кучу все, что осталось от Спока после того, как вулканец был подвергнут жестоким пыткам?Перевод "The Missing Piece" by  heeroluvaОригинал тут: http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/126243.htmlЕсть еще шикарный арт, который и вдохновил меня это перевести:http://zephyrafriday.livejournal.com/647.html





	

Сердце Джима замерло, когда поступил звонок от леди Аманды – женщина с нотками паники в голосе спрашивала капитана, знает ли он причину опоздания ее сына. Джим не видел Спока уже три дня, с тех пор, как высадил его на Рэт Верзел V, вулканской исследовательской станции. Вулканец хотел арендовать там челнок и навестить свою мать, даже взял для этой цели увольнительную, которой, несомненно, заслуживал. Капитан признавался сам себе, что без Спока за правым плечом он чувствовал себя неуютно и не в своей тарелке, но упрямо отмахивался от тяжелого предчувствия. Хотя и осознавал, что без старшего помощника, если с ним все-таки что-то случилось, просто пропадет. Но гораздо больше этого Джима волновал вопрос безопасности Спока и то, где же он находился.  
Тревога и страх Джима возросли, когда обычно спокойная и собранная Аманда посмотрела на него с экрана видеосвязи полными ужаса, широко распахнутыми глазами. Капитан пообещал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы найти Спока, и обязательно сообщит, если что-то узнает.

Приказ капитана повернуть «Энтерпрайз» обратно к станции был встречен протестом: курс их миссии был безнадежно сбит. Джим не хотел спорить, а, тем более, одергивать своих подчиненных, но резко ответил, что сам в состоянии справиться с корректировкой курса. Ответом стало испуганное молчание команды мостика – они еще никогда не видели своего капитана таким взвинченным и издерганным.  
Адмирал Комак тоже не был в восторге от незапланированной смены курса, ведь планета, на которую должен был лететь флагман Федерации, отличалась не только выгодным стратегическим положением, но еще запасами дилития. Поэтому Джим не нашел ничего лучше, чем прямо солгать начальству и сказать, что станция Верзел отправила сигнал бедствия, а «Энтерпрайз» - единственный корабль Федерации в квадранте. Комаку не осталось ничего, кроме как дать добро на смену курса, но только с тем условием, что они вернутся к прежнему маршруту после оказания помощи станции.  
Все это время чутье подсказывало Джиму, что со Споком произошло что-то ужасное. Вулканец никогда бы не изменил свох планов, не поставив в известность Аманду или «Энтерпрайз». Возвращение обратно на базу казалось капитану бесконечно долгим. Даже его сон страдал от страшных кошмаров, в которых картины прошлого переплетались с ужасами настоящего, нарисованными бурным воображением Джима. Он проигнорировал увещевания Боунза, настойчиво советовавшего ему нормально поесть и хоть немного поспать. Вместо этого Джим всю гамма-смену напролет бесцельно шлялся по коридорам корабля, отгоняя грустные мысли и стараясь взять себя в руки.

Когда «Энтерпрайз» наконец достиг базы, Джим сразу ж выяснил, что Спок действительно взял там челнок, но станция потеряла связь с ним менее чем за сутки. В варпе были найдены обломки корабля, но Джим не собирался так легко сдаваться и списывать лучшего друга со счетов. Он отдал приказ, который многие  бы сочли безумием и хождением в потемках: Джим решил обшарить сканерами все пространство возле обломков, надеясь найти след другого корабля.

  
Облегечение Джима, когда удалось найти почти незаметный ионный след чужого судна, не знало границ. Азарта и рисковости капитану было не занимать, поэтому он тут же отдал приказ о погоне по следу на максимальном варпе и одновременном глубинном сканировании пространства. Джим хотел знать, какой именно корабль был замешан в похищении, прежде чем столкнуться с ним нос к носу. Во время преследования он старался не думать об ужасающих последствиях для Спока, команды и него самого, которыми могла обернуться эта погоня.  


Через два дня техники вынесли вердикт: след принадлежал клингонской «хищной птице», а еще через день расстояние между кораблями сократилось настолько, что возможно было осуществить транспортацию. Приказав Сулу держаться заданного курса, Джим спустился в транспортаторную, где его уже ждал Скотти и – почему же он не удивлен? – Боунз.

\- Мистер Скотт, вы все подготовили?

\- Да, кэптен, но то, что вы собираетесь провернуть… Вероятность ошибки огромна.

Джим усмехнулся, но в его ухмылке не было ничего, кроме злости и гнева.

\- Ммстер Скотт, я в вас верю.

Маккой пришел явно не затем, чтобы стоять молча и не вмешиваться.

\- Проклятье, Джим, твой план не лезет ни в какие ворота! Ты не только наврал адмиралу с три короба, но еще и нарушил с десяток договоров с клингонами! Я не буду их все перечислять, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что… - Боунз задохнулся от возмущения. – Да ты даже не знаешь, что будешь делать, когда окажешься там! Ты не знаешь, с чем можешь столкнуться, и…  
Джим снова ощерился мрачной ухмылкой:

\- Перечислять их нет никакой необходимости, я и сам их прекрасно знаю. И договоров там не с десяток, а даже ближе к двум. Но я должен это сделать, Боунз, должен!

\- Экипаж переживает не меньше твоего, но люди волнуются не только за Спока, но и за тебя тоже!

\- Со мной ничего не случится, Боунз. Тут нет ничего такого, что бы ставило экипаж под угрозу. И это не обсуждается.

\- Будь я проклят, если ты во что-нибудь не вляпаешься! Ты белый, как мел, и я держу пари, что ты еще не свалился с ног только благодаря  своему упрямству!

\- Кэптен, если вы хотите транспортироваться, то лучше сделать это сейчас – поле все более нестабильно.

\- Ну, Боунз, похоже, последнее слово будет за мной. Увидимся, доктор.

Джим шагнул на платформу, не упуская момента отсалютовать Боунзу, на что доктор ответил раздраженной гримасой. Последним, что видел Джим перед тем, как Скотти щелкнул тумблером, было недовольное лицо Боунза с глубокими морщинами на лбу.

  
Джиму показалось, что за одно мгновение прошла целая вечность, он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. На секунду его охватил страх ошибки, что он материализовался где-нибудь внутри стены или еще где похуже, но через пару секунд он сориентировался и понял, что находится в недрах клингонского корабля. С облегчением переведя дух. Джим сделал пару неуверенных шагов и оглянулся: он не ожидал, что первый этап пройдет так просто. 

Капитан установил фазер на режим оглушения и вышел на перекресток двух коридоров. Джиму не нужно было видеть Спока или камеру, в которой его держали: какое-то чутье вело его прямо по следу и не давало сбиться с курса. И Джим был благодарен своей интуиции за то, что она никогда его не подводила – особенно, когда речь шла о старшем помощнике.

Джим просто знал, что Спок где-то тут, совсем рядом.И нуждается в его помощи

 Ведомый этим странным чувством, Джим шагнул за угол. Адреналин захлестнул его с головой, фазер был забыт. Его руки прочно сомкнулись на шее клингона-охранника, и через пару минут отчаянной борьбы тот рухнул на пол без сознания. Клингоны значительно превосходили по силе людей, но адреналин в крови и глухая ярость Джима сделали свое дело. Конвоир был обезврежен.

Капитан обыскал карманы неподвижного клингона в поисках электронного ключа, чтобы отпереть дверь камеры. Найдя пластиковую карту и отключив силовое поле, он наконец смог разглядеть в глубине камеры Спока.

Джим пожалел, что не убил клингона на месте.

Джим видел только обнаженную спину вулканца, но знал, что это был именно Спок. Он осознавал, что просто застыл на месте без движения, но не мог ничего с собой поделать: зрелище изумрудной крови, которой была заляпана вся камера, ужасало. Это было похоже на антураж из старого фильма ужасов, вся эта кошмарная обстановка казалась ненастоящей. Джим не мог поверить, что кто-то мог потерять столько крови и все равно оставаться в живых.

Наконец Джим смог справиться с собой и подойти к безжизненному телу вулканца. У него хватило сил на то, чтобы протянуть руку и попытаться найти пульс Спока. Но ладонь только скользнула по липкой от крови, холодной коже, и волна паники захлестнула все существо Джима. Руки дрожали от дикого, безумного страха за друга, и капитан не мог оценить реальное состояние Спока. Наконец он коснулся пальцами губ и носа раненного, и ощутил, как горячее дыхание вырывается изо рта вулканца.

Облегчение накрыло Джима.

 

 

 

Позже он едва мог вспомнить, как кричал Скотти в коммуникатор, как приказывал навести луч транспортатора на них со Споком и на клингонский экипаж, чтобы потом допросить их на гауптвахте. Как отчаянно умолял Боунза спасти вулканца.

Единственное, что видел в тот момент Джим – это руку Спока, вывернутую под странным углом, порезы на его спине, сочащиеся кровью, переломы, явно наспех и неправильно залеченные, глубокие раны на запястьях, оставшиеся от цепей…

В этот момент сказалось отстутствие нормальной еды и сна, от которого страдал последние дни Джим. Мир поплыл перед глазами. Адреналин выветрился, и перед тем, как потерять сознание, Джим подумал о том, что может запросто утонуть в изумрудно-зеленом море.

  
  
Джим раздраженно выдохнул, когда, открыв глаза, понял, что находится  в лазарете. Пробуждение на территории Боунза не сулило ему ничего хорошего. Он осторожно потянулся, застонав от боли в затекших шейных мышцах, повернул голову на бок и на мгновение замер, увидев на соседней койке Спока. Джим мгновенно вспомнил события последних дней и сообразил, что ему все же удалось спасти вулканца. Борясь с ноющими мышцами, капитан несколько минут изучающе смотрел на своего старшего помощника. Вулканец был смертельно бледен, кожа утратила зеленоватый оттенок и стала по цвету походить на мел. Джим подумал, что никогда не видел Спока спящим, и ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы это произошло при других обстоятельствах. К тому же, Спок был слишком неподвижен как для обычного сна – это было больше похоже на целительный транс.

  
  
Джим забеспокоился всерьез, когда створки входной двер разъехались в стороны и до него дошло, что Боунз поместил их в одну из палат, предназначенных для долгосрочного пребывания. Доктор никогда не сделал бы этого только из-за ранга Джима и Спока.

Вошел Боунз. Не обратив внимания на Джима, он подошел к койке Спока и принялся что-то набирать на ПАДДе, поминутно сверяясь с показаниями мониторов. Закончив, доктор повернулся к капитану, совсем не удивившись тому, что тот не спит. Джим сглотнул комок в горле, увидев серьезное, почти мрачное лицо друга. Под ложечкой резко засосало.

Выразительные глаза Боунза отановились на капитане:

\- Джим, я не буду тебе лгать. Спок был в коме, когда я забирал его в лазарет, и все еще не впал в целительный транс. И чем дольше он пролежит в коме, тем меньше шансов у него останется. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. – Доктор вдруг отвернулся. – Мне жаль, Джим.

\- Как долго я тут провалялся?

\- Три дня. Два дня ты дрых, как сурок, потому что почти угробил себя бессонницей, а на третий я все же ввел тебе седативные – баланс электролитов в крови все еще не восстановлен.

Джим посмотрел на Спока:

\- Что еще ты можешь сделать для него?

  
Боунз тяжело вздохнул и устало провел рукой по лицу, он словно мгновенно постарел на несколько лет.

\- Я сделал все, что мог сделать. Я не знаю, что именно ты помнишь с того момента, как его забрал с корабля, но Спока пытали долго и умело. Единственное, что спасло ему жизнь – это то, что между допросами кто-то залечивал самые тяжелые раны. Правда, этот их живодер явно был дилетантом – мне пришлось заново ломать и регенерировать десятки костей, потом что они неправильно срослись.

Тогда до Джима дошло, что он нашел Спока полностью обнаженным, покрытым слоем грязи и крови. Он судорожно вдохнул, прерывая Боунза:

\- Они его…

Доктор без лишних слов понял, что имел в виду Джим.

\- Нет, я не нашел каких-либо признаков подобных повреждений. Но это не намного облегчает задачу – по-видимому, его пытали не только физически, но и ментально. Я справился с ранами, но не могу восстановить его сознание. Его показатели настолько далеки от нормы, что я не знаю, за что хвататься. Я опасаюсь, что любой препарат, который я ему дам, может только ухудшить его состояние и привести к смерти. Я в тупике, но я не могу так рисковать, Джим. Все, что я могу посоветовать – это обратиться в вулканским целителям, а именно специалистам по части восстановления разума. И как можно быстрее.

Джим тяжело вздохнул, сел на койку и свесил ноги вниз:

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать. Комак будет не в восторге от резкой смены курса, да еще и два раза подряд. Может, проще будет вызвать целителей сюда?

\- Это было бы проще и быстрее, но они уж слишком заняты. Хотя можно попробовать, вряд ли они нам откажут, но я еще не связывался с леди Амандой.

  
\- Наверное, она будет в ужасе. Ты специально свалил всю грязную работу на меня?

\- Ну ты же у нас капитан, а я доктор, а не дипломат. Тем более, ты знаешь, что со мной делает вид дамы с слезах.

Кирк только вздохнул.

Пару часов спустя, уже переодетый в униформу и гордо восседающий в капитанском кресле, Джим попросил Ухуру вызвать леди Аманду. В это время суток на Вулкане была глухая полночь. Но он был уверен, что причиной изможденного и измученного вида женщины стало явно не позднее время.

Аманда склонила голову в уважительном приветствии, на мгновение спрятав свои страх и боль:

\- Капитан, я надеюсь, у вас появились новости?

Джим почтительно кивнул в ответ:

\- Да, одна плохая и одна хорошая. Спок жив…

Аманда перехватила инициативу, инстинктивно поняв, как обстоят дела:

\- Но…

\- Простите меня за прямолинейность, но его подвергли пыткам. Мы смогли залечить его физические раны, но сейчас Спок в коме и не может впасть  вулкнаский целительный транс. Его сознание слишком серьезно травмировано. Наш доктор считает, что тут могут помочь только вулканские целители.

\- Вы можете привезти Спока на Вулкан?

\- Это будет проблематично. Адмирал Комак явно не в духе из-за смены курса «Энтерпрайз», и мне придется долго играть с ним в дипломатию. А если он еще и узнает, что просьба о помощи от станции – ложь, мы многим рискуем. Вы не могли бы узнать, нет ли целителей в этом секторе, и смогут ли они нам помочь?

\- Я попробую сделать это. Лучше действовать через моего мужа, он известен в таких кругах, и у него будет однозначно больше шансов. Сообщите мне, если что-то изменится.

Аманда сложила пальцы в традиционной вулканской манере:

\- Живите долго и процветайте.

\- Живите долго и процветайте. – Отозвался Джим в тон ей.

Экран погас, и он устало потер глаза. До этого момента Джим чувствовал себя еще более-менее, во всяком случае, не признавался, что с ним что-то не так, но сейчас начал подумывать о том, что неплохо было бы немного вздремнуть.

 

Вот чего только Джим не ожидал, так это того, что он снова придет в себя в лазарете.

\- Что произошло? – Поинтересовался он  у склонившегося над ним Боунза, прочистив горло и откашлявшись.

\- Проклятье, я не должен был выпускать тебя из лазарета так рано. Я пытался вызвать тебя по интеркому, когда ты ушел в свою каюту, но ты не ответил и я решил воспользоваться экстренным медицинским доступом. Когда я увидел, что ты валешься на кровати и почти не подаешь признаков жизни, я уж было подумал о разных нехороших вещах, но ты просто вырубился от истощения. Вся эта беготня еще слишком утомительна для тебя. – Доктор неодобрительно покачал головой.

Джим ненавидел, когда Боунз доводил себя до ручки заботами о других, его друг выглядел не менее уставшим, чем сам капитан, но признавал, что  основная вина за треволнения Боунза лежит на нем.

\- Прости… - Он сокрушенно склонил голову, но потом внимательно посмотрел на доктора. – Но что ты хотел?

Боунз заметно оживился и бросил взгляд в сторону второго обитателя палаты.

\- Как только ты покинул лазарет, показатели Спока почему-то стали падать. Я думал, что мы его теряем, но дело было не в этом. После того, как тебя приволокли обратно, органы начали восстанавливаться, а час назад он впал в целительный транс. Я не знаю, что могло дать такой эффект, это может быть просто совпадением… Но я так не считаю. В любом случае, ребята, придется мне держать вас вместе. Сейчас целитель нам не так уж нужен, но я бы хотел все же вызвать специалиста по этому шаманству, чтобы он осмотрел Спока. Когда он придет в себя.

Брови Джима поползли вверх, но он испытывал безмерное облегчение, узнав, что Споку стало лучше.

\- Это все отлично, так почему бы тебе не выспаться хорошенько, раз мы оба  уже идем на поправку? Ты тоже не в лучшем виде, знаешь ли. Ах да, я обещаю, что не сбегу из лазарета, пока ты будешь дрыхнуть.

Боунз уже собрался возражать, но Джим прервал его:

\- Нет уж, это приказ. Твои подчиненные и без тебя могут поработать пару часов. Если что-то случится со Споком, я немедленно об этом сообщу. Леди Аманда сказала, что она попробует договориться с целителями, но я должен сообщить ей об улучшении его состояния. Я же могу воспользоваться твоим интеркомом?

\- Ладно, но если ты не вернешься сюда через десять минут, я прикручу тебя к койке на неделю.

Джим ухмыльнулся, но решил не спорить с воинственно настроенным доктором. Он хотел было встать с койки, но обнаружил, что ноги отказываются держать его. Боунз кивнул на грави-кресло, Джим заупрямился, но одного взгляда доктора категории «или ты сядешь в проклятое кресло, или вообще никуда не пойдешь» было достаточно, чтобы Джим, ворча себе под нос, взгромоздился в кресло, не пытаясь особо протестовать.

  
Усталость в голосе Боунза вызвала еще один приступ чувства вины у Джима, и он промолчал, подумав про себя, что его друг – единственный, кто мог так  просто заставить его заткнуться. Уже из кабинета Джим запросил связь с Амандой. На связи сидела не Ухура, а какая-то другая девушка, и капитан в первый раз с момента пробуждения задумался над тем, который час и вообще какой сегодня день.

Похоже, у него сегодня был день сюрпризов: вместо леди Аманды на экране появился Сарек. И Джим поборол желание вжаться в кресло. По непонятным причинам в присутствии строгого вулканца он чувствовал себя нашкодившим ребенком.  
  
\- Капитан Кирк, моя жена сейчас не может ответить на вызов. Я осведомлен о состоянии моего сына, и не ожидал повторного вызова от вас так скоро. В его состоянии произошли какие-то изменения?

Джим кивнул.

-  Да, посол. Спок наконец-то самостоятельно вошел в целительный транс, поэтому острой необходимости в целителе пока нет. Но доктор Маккой считает, что он нам все равно понадобится, чтобы убедится, что со Споком все в порядке.

  
На лице Сарека не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Ближайший целитель, которого я смог найти, находится на Рэт Верзел V, но у них какие-то проблемы с оборудованием, и я не смог с ним связаться. Ваш корабль обладает оборудованием высокого класса, и было бы логичнее, чтобы вы попробовали вызвать его, пробившись сквозь помехи. Я отправлю вам координаты.

Он на секунду замолчал, словно задумавшись о чем-то.

\- Пусть Спок, когда придет в себя, свяжется с матерью.

Сарек сложил пальцы в характерном жесте:

\- Живите долго и  процветайте, капитан.

 

Джим отзеркалил жест. Когда экран погас, он позволил мрачному выражению, которое он тщательно маскировал во время разговора с Сареком, появиться на лице. Он думал, что знает вулканцев несколько лучше, и даже такой _правильный_ вулканец, как Сарек, мог позволить себе хоть как-то выразить беспокойство о сыне. Хотя, конечно, раздражаться по этому поводу бессмысленно – все равно Джим никак не мог повлиять на повадки «остроухих гоблинов».

Джим попытался открыть папку с почтой, но не успел: на экране появилось сообщение от Боунза. «Топай на свою койку, а не то я начну приводить угрозу в действие».

Джим только усмехнулся и выключил монитор: Боунз умел быть убедительным. Он покатился в кресле в их со Споком палату и остановился рядом с койкой, на которой неподвижно лежал его лучший друг. Стоя на дрожащих ногах, Джим вдруг подумал: как могло вообще случится, что они стали так близки? Если бы пять лет назад ему кто-нибудь сказал, что его лучшим другом станет вулканец. Джим расхохотался бы во все горло и причислил собеседника к сумасшедшим.

Но сейчас все изменилось. Джим не мог представить свой корабль без Спока, и не было человека, способного заменить вулканца. И уже дошло до того, что он, капитан звездолета, нарушает десятки директив, только бы спасти Спока. Боунз ничего не говорил ему, но Джим понимал и сам: задержись они хоть немного дольше, проводя официальное расследование – и Спок умер бы в застенках клингонов. Эта мысль камнем давила на сердце, и Джим почти физически мог ощутить боль потери друга.

Но проблемы, похоже, только начинались. Джим не знал, сколько времени клингоны мучили Спока и что конкретно с ним делали. Физические повреждения были не смертельными, и вулканец скоро справится с ними, но что произошло с его разумом? Джим видел людей после подобных пыток, и хотя бы частичное восстановление памяти уже считалось везением. О нормальной жизни не могло быть и речи. Но капитан никогда не слышал о подобных происшествиях с вулканцами, и мог только надеятся, что разум Спока слишком силен, чтобы его можно было разрушить пытками на мыслефильтре.  
Джим не осознавал, что крепко стиснул руку Спока, пока пальцы вулканца не дернулись в ответ, слабо сжимая ладонь капитана. Зрелище их переплетенных пальцев повергло Джима почти что в шок. Он перевел взгляд на лицо вулканца, но тот по-прежнему был в глубоком трансе. Видимо, Спок каким-то образом почувствовал его присутствие, и потянулся к нему в поисках поддержки. Джим подумал, что если бы Спок был в сознании, то врядли ему понравилось бы такое положение вещей, он был бы смущен и оскорблен одновременно, но сейчас капитан не хотел разрывать контакт ни под каким предлогом.

В этот момент ноги Джима подкосила очередная волна слабости, и он неуклюже осел в кресло. Капитан сделал вид, что так и должно быть, одновременно понимая, что это просто смешно – он был один в палате. Не считая бесчувственного Спока, конечно. Пальцы вулканца слабо дернулись в его ладони, и Кирк со странным весельем подумал, что, возможно, Спок его каким-то образом слышит и понимает.

Джим задремал прямо в кресле.

Проснулся он, когда Боунз начал возиться у мониторов Спока, проверяя его состояние. Капитан обнаружил, что на его собственных плечах появилось одеяло, но в глаза словно насыпали песка.

Доктор тут же заметил, что его второй пациент уже проснулся, и принялся читать лекцию о том, что «я хотел, чтобы ты поспал на койке, как все нормальные люди, а не как курица на насесте. Готов поспорить, что шея у тебя болит адски».

 

Джим попытался принять вертикальное положение. И это ему удалось.

\- Возможно, в твою буйную голову как-нибудь придет мысля о том, что мои указания – для твоего же блага. Но пока ты делаешь все с точностью до наоборот. Иди-иди, можешь выкинуть еще какой-нибудь ненормальный номер в своем духе.

\- Боунз…

\- А если бы ты хоть раз меня послушал…

\- Боунз!

\- … ты бы обязательно…

_\- Боунз!!_

_\- Что?!_

\- Что со Споком?

Боунз несколько смягчился.

\- Его показатели далеки от нормы, но уже не критические. Небольшое улучшение, насколько я вижу. Но все равно при таких ранах он проваляется в трансе еще несколько недель. Если, конечно, не сделает какой-то глупости и непрервет его раньше, чем следовало бы.

 Джим кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Думаю, с этим мы справимся. И вообще, я слишком долго тут провалялся – я капитан, как-никак. Какой хоть у нас статус? И где мы находимся?

Маккой ухмыльнулся.

\- Основные события пришлись на тот момент, когда ты свалился без сознания в первый раз. У Федерации появились новые ресурсы дилития, и сейчас мы ждем новых приказов. Когда я интересовался курсом в последний раз, мы были в бета-квадранте недалеко от Ригеля.

 - Я понял. Думаю, после  всего этого командоване не станет возражать, если мы сделаем небольшой крюк и поможем маленькой вулканской станции решить проблемы со связью. Я же уже могу приступить к своим обязанностям, доктор?

\- Ты для начала попробуй встать.

Джим мысленно выругался, но попытался подняться на все еще очень слабых и дрожащих ногах. Попытка обернулась провалом, и Джим со стоном рухнул в кресло.

Боунз ухмыльнулся:

\- Во-во, и я об этом. Знаю я твои фокусы, теперь я буду за тобой наблюдать с удвоенным вниманием.

Джим понимал, что спорить бессмысленно – доктор был прав.

\- Ты можешь пользоваться коммом в моем кабинете. Но если я скажу «топай отдыхать» - ты немедленно идешь.

Джим кивнул, соглашаясь:

\- Как пожелаете, хозяин, - улыбка тронула его губы.

\- Джим, выметайся отсюда, пока я добрый и не передумал!

Капитан дернулся, но сообразил, что все еще сжимает в своей руке ладонь Спока. И у него не было никакого желания ее отпускать.

-  В чем дело, Джим?

Капитан отпустил пальцы  вулканца, словно обжегся о его кожу. Один из мониторов тут же угрожающе запищал. Джим успокаивающе коснулся ладонью бедра вулканца.

\- Я буду недалеко.

Как ни странно, спустя несколько минут монитор успокоился, показатели пришли в относительную норму.

Когда Джим уже выкатился на кресле из палаты, Боунз, склонившийся над койкой Спока, тихо проворчал:

\- Будь я проклят…  


Джим, усевшись за стол в кабинете Боунза, вызвал мостик и приказал изменить курс по заданным координатам, затем принялся разбирать свой почтовый ящик, ломившийся от непрочитанных писем. Пересмотрев кучу бюрократической ерунды, Джим смог заставить себя сесть и написать более-менее внятные отчеты по наиболее важным вопросам и ответить на письма, которые давно ждали его в ящике.

Вероятно, за отчетами капитан просидел немного больше времени, чем хотел, потому что в комнату ввалился Боунз с подносом еды в руках.

\- Сейчас ты забудешь об этой чуши, нормально поешь, а потом отправишься к себе в палату и хорошенько отдохнешь. – Тон доктора не предусматривал возражений.

Джим совсем не хотел есть, но когда все же принялся за еду, понял, что голоден, как волк. Он набросился на принесенный ужин с таким энтузиазмом, что доктор посоветовал несколько умерить пыл.

 

Джим подавился, засмеявшись в ответ, и Боунз смерил его взглядом категории «ты идиот». Отдышавшись, он прикончил содержимое своей тарелки – правда, гораздо более медленным темпом.

\- Так что там с клингонами? Их допросили?

  
На лице доктора мелькнула совершенно несвойственная ему зловещая ухмылка. Джим редко видел друга таким, и порадовался, что они с ним на одной стороне.

\- О них позаботились, Джим. Сейчас эти ублюдки ожидают трибунала. Они пытались выпытать у Спока коды безопасности, чтобы напасть на нас без предупреждения, но у них ничего не вышло. – Ухмылка доктора исчезла. – Клингоны просто вывернули его сознание наизнанку, ущерб может быть непоправимым. И ты должен приготовить себя к тому, что тот, котого ты знаешь как Спока, никогда не вернется.

  
Джим невольно вскочил, просто не в силах слушать это. Ноги подкосились, и капитан упал бы на пол, если бы Боунз не оказался рядом в нужный момент, как всегда. Доктор подхватил его и помог опуститься обратно в кресло.

 - Джим, я знаю, что тебе мучительно даже думать об этом, но шансы, что Спок выкарабкается и придет в норму, невелики.

 

Джим вздохнул и опустил голову на руки. Капитан уже не мог представить себе свой корабль без Спока, и он понимал, что если худшее все же произойдет, равноценную замену вулканцу найти будет невозможно. Но сдаваться раньше времени он уж точно не собирался, и решил сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы спасти друга.

  Боунз отлично понимал, каково сейчас Джиму, и он осознавал, какой трагедией станет потеря Спока для всех них, а для капитана в особенности.

 Доктор мягко положил руку на плечо Джима и тихо произнес:

\- У тебя был долгий и трудный день. Джим, тебе стоит отдохнуть.

  
  
Джим устало поднял голову. Он чувствовал себя истощенным до предела и перпектива отдыха казалась ему привлекательной. Действительно стоило поспать, хотя Джим последнее время и так перевыполнял план по сну.

Он повернул регуляторы на кресле, собираясь ехать в свою палату, и Боунз пригрозил ему недельным постельным режимом, если он хотя бы попытается встать на ноги. Улегшись в постель, Джим повернулся и посмотрел на Спока. Тот лежал абсолютно неподвижно – чудовищно, неправильно неподвижно. Джим некоторое время повозился на койке, но вскоре уснул, убаюканный мерным пиканьем кардиомонитора вулканца.

Спок просто обязан был выздороветь.

 

На следующий день доктор разрешил ему взяться на работу.

\- Только и не думай урабатываться до потери пульса, понял?

Было здорово снова вернуться на мостик, погрузиться в атмосферу напряженной работы и на время выкинуть из головы навязчивую мысль о том, что Спок все так же лежит неподвижно в лазарете, смертельно бледный и беспомощный.

Но три дня спустя они уже подлетали к вулканской станции, отрезанной от простанства из-за проблем со связью.

\- Сулу, статус.

\- Мы в двух часах от Рэт Верцел VIII.

\- Ухура?

\- Продолжаю вызывать, сэр, но пока не отвечают. Если у вулканцев действительно проблемы со связью, база нам так и не ответит.

\- Попробуйте широкий диапазон. Может, база может прнимать, но не может отправлять сообщения. Думаю, их сканеры уже засекли нас, а я не хочу, чтобы нас приняли за вражеское судно.

 - Есть, сэр.  
  
  
Время тянуло мучительно медленно, но наконец «Энтерпрайз» подлетел достаточно близко к станции, чтобы установить контакт в коротковолновом диапазоне и запросить стыковку. Вулканцы, понятно, внешне совершенно не обрадовались помощи землян в ремонте систем связи, но быстро и оперативно предоставили целителя для Спока.

  
Целителя Сатара телепортировали прямо в лазарет, и он вместе с Кирком и Маккоей вошел в палату, где лежал Спок. Напряженную спину Джима начали сводить судороги, когда он увидел, что целитель подходит к койке его друга.

Но как только Сатар прикоснулся к лицу Спока, тело вулканца выгнуло дугой, целителя буквально отшвырнуло к стене и он распластался там без сознания. На шум прибежали врачи и медсестры, и в шоке уставились на целителя, лежавшего на полу, и на Спока, который внезапно пришел в себя и резко вскочил на постели. Из его горла вырвался дикий крик.  
Джим никогда не думал, что его старпом может издавать такие чудовищные звуки, и он надеялся, что никогда не услышит ничего подобного. Спок свернулся в клубок настолько тесно, насколько ему позволяли длинные конечности, тело прошивала мелкая дрожь, он отчаянно стискивал руками виски, явно страдая от чудовищной боли.  
Как только Сатара вынесли из палаты, Боунз поспешно вытолкал всех посторонних и подошел с трикодером к Споку, чтобы обследовать судорожно бьющегося на постели вулканца. Но как только доктор приблизился к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки, Спок внезапно отшатнулся.

Джим поспешно бросился к другу и схватил за руки, сжимая его ладони своими. К лицу Спока прилила кровь, но его крики прекратились, сменившись пронзительными стонами – и Джим не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Вулканец стискивал его запястья настолько крепко, что капитан опасался за целостность костей, но ему не оставалось ничего другого, как стоять, прижимая тело друга к койке и не давая ему свалиться на пол. Джим не был уверен, что такой тесный тактильный контакт пойдет тому на пользу.

Спок крепко зажмурился, а его челюсти были судорожно сжаты, Джим даже слышал скрежет зубов. Грудь ходила ходуном, словно он только что пробежал марафон, и, несмотря на все заверения, что вулканцы не потеют, по лицу Спока катились крупные капли пота. Постепенно его дыхание выровнялось, и вопли стихли до тихого постанывания. Вулканец обмяк в руках капитана, обессилено повиснув на нем. Видимо, первый шаг был сделан.

Про Боунза Джим почти забыл, но когда доктор снова подошел к Споку, чтобы просканировать его, вулканец отшатнулся от него, как от чумы. Джим попытался было успокоить его, бережно погладив напряженную спину, но в ответ Спок настолько крепко сжал его руки, что Джим стиснул зубы, чтобы не завопить от боли. Он сморгнул слезы.

Но вулканец быстро разжал пальцы, словно понимая, что причиняет боль другу.

  
\- Боунз, просканировать его не получится. Может, трикодер напоминает ему о том, что с ним сделали клингоны, или похож на какой-то их прибор… Ты что-то можешь сделать без сканера?

\- Конечно, с трикодером проще, но кое-что попробую провернуть так. Спок, я могу тебя коснуться?

  
Спок не ответил, и доктор взглянул на Джима. Тот кивнул.

\- Давай, только медленно и будь готов отскочить, если что.

  
Доктор нерешительно подошел к Споку. Словно тот был диким животным, готовым наброситься на него в любой момент.

Боунз осторожно приоткрыл один глаз Спока и включил карманный фонарик, направляя луч света на зрачок. Мгновение спустя доктор обнаружил, что пальцы вулканца сомкнулись на его руках, а оба глаза широко распахнулись.

\- Спок, это всего лишь свет. Мне нужно определить, есть ли у тебя шок.

 Вероятно, какая-то часть сознания Спока осталась прежней, потому что через минуту он медленно ослабил смертельную хватку. Принимая это как разрешение, доктор нерешительно посветил фонариком сначала в один, потом в другой глаз Спока. Боунз с неудовольствием отметил, что зрачки никак не реагировали на свет, а веки оставались неподвижными. Спок был явно в шоке.

Словно в подтверждение его мрачных мыслей, вулканец снова начал дрожать. Вероятно, он был слишком рано врыван из целительного транса, а сил снова погрузиться в него у Спока просто не было.

Единственным, кто мог помочь, был Сатар, но целитель сам был не в лучшей форме, и доктор не был уверен, что Сок подпустит его к себе. Спок просто не переживет еще одного подобного потрясения.

Подняв температуру в палате до сорока градусов по Цельсию, Маккой стянул свою форменку через голову и швырнул ее в угол.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на смертельно бледного Джима, шокированного состоянием своего старпома.

\- Если ты собираешься сидеть тут и дальше, лучше разденься. Скоро я принесу тебе воды, потерпи.    
Доктор повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы достать из репликатора пару термоодеял. Он услышал невнятный протест Спока, затем шорох одежды. Обернувшись, доктор увидел Джима в одном белье и майке. На запястьях капитана снова сомкнулась хватка вулканца, но человеку удалось немного приподнять верхнюю часть койки. Теперь Джим и Спок полусидели, тесно прижавшиь друг к другу, опираясь о спинку койки.

Доктор подумал, что не помешает их просканировать попозже, но сейчас лучше просто оставить в покое. Он подошел к Джиму, угрожающе встряхнув термоодеялом.

\- Дай я укрою его этим, тогда я не буду опасаться, что ты заработаешь тепловой удар.

  
Джим отстранился от Спока настолько, насколько ему позволяли крепко сжатые вулканцем руки,  Маккой бережно укутал Спока одеялом, подоткнув по краям. Капитана изрядно позабавило, что его друг тут же придвинулся обратно к нему, скользнув по постели, как только Боунз закончил. Это было… очаровательно.

\- Я скоро приду, не вздумай икуда уходить, - произнес наконец Боунз, направляясь к выходу.

Как только доктор скрылся за дверью, Джим повернулся к все еще трясущемуся Споку.

Он с удовлетворением заметил, что дрожь вулканца несколько уменьшилась.

\- Ты понимаешь, где сейчас находишься?

 

Спок повернул к нему голову, и его глаза казались просто огромными из-за расширившихся зрачков. Он приоткрыл рот, собираясь ответить, тяжело сглотнул и хрипло произнес:

 - Как только доктор Маккой появился здесь, я убедился, что это лазарет на «Энтерпрайз».

Слова давались ему с трудом, и Джим укорял себя за то, что вообще вздумал с ним говорить.

\- Да, ты прав. Но я хотел спросить – что ты помнишь из тех обытий, что привели тебя сюда?

 

Спок ощутимо напрягся и еще сильнее прижался к Джиму.

\- Я помню те события, которые происходили на корабле клингонов, но я не помню, как оказался здесь. Капитан, я клянусь, что ничего им не сказал. Я не предал вас.

У Джима на глаза навернулись слезы. Спок сказал «вас», и это относилось исключительно к нему, а не к Звездному Флоту как организации.

\- Я знаю, Спок. Они бы убили тебя сразу после того, как выпытали нужные сведения. И я безмерно рад видеть, что ты в безопасности. Ты был без сознания, когда тебя доставили на борт. И сколько раз я говорил тебе, чтобы ты называл меня Джимом, когда мы в неформальной обстановке?

 

  
Джим усмехнулся на следующих словах Спока, потому что понял, что привычный вулканец, несмотря на внешине повреждения,  никуда не делся.

\- Капитан, это же нелогично…

Джим метнул на него взгляд.

\- Есди бы я предал Звездный флот, в опасности оказался бы не только я, но и вы и остальной экпипаж. Я не мог этого допустить, я бы скорее умер.

\- Все, Спок, ни слова о смерти. Никто больше не умрет. И больше не попадай в подобные ситуации, прошу тебя.

  
Спок с удивлением поднял бровь:

\- А как в таком случае я буду справляться со своими обязанностями старшего помощника? И раз вы уже требуете от меня подобного, не логично ли вам также следовать собственным указаниям? – В голосе Спока прозвучала ирония, насколько Джим мог трактовать скрытые эмоции вулканца.

Капитан не мог удержаться от глупой улыбки. А потом до него медленно стала доходить вся странность ситуации, в которой они оказались:  он сам лежит полуголый на кровати, прижатый к своему первому офицеру, и… Плотину прорвало: Джим слишком долго сдерживал эмоции, слишком долго находился на грани нерного срыва от беспокойства за Спока. Теперь он смеялся от облегчения так, что тряслась койка, и в этом почти истеричном смехе Джим нашел своеобразную отдушину. Вскоре смех сменился слезами.

Обеспокоены тем, что перегрузит Спока собственными бьющими через край эмоциями, Джим откатился от него на противоположный край кровати. Капитан чувствовал себя эгоистом: ведь не он подвергался чудовищным пыткам клингонов, не он был замучен до полусмерти… Но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Но как только Джим отнял руки от Спока, тот внезапно снова свернулся калачиком, пряча лицо в ладонях.

\- Боунз! – Поспешно крикнул Джим, снова прижимая Спока к себе.

Двери тут же распахнулись, и на пороге появились сразу два доктора: Маккой и Сатар.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я не знаю, Боунз. Я только перестал его касаться, чтобы не перегружать своими эмоциями, но он тут же забеспокоился. Когда я снова вцепился в него, Спок опять затих, ему стало лучше.

  
\- Поразительно, - произнес Сатар, - я не видел ничего подобного у тех, кто не связан между собой.

\- Не видели чего? – Поинтересовался Джим.

\- Спок не должен был просыпаться так внезапно и так рано. Ущерб, нанесенный ему, весьма серьезен. Уже тот факт, что он не в коме и не в целительном трансе, показывает, насколько сильно его сознание. А вас, капитан Кирк, он использует в качестве дополнительного источника энергии. Именно поэтому Споку стало хуже, когда вы прервали тактильный контакт.  
На этих словах Спок попытался вырваться из объятий Джима, но тот не позволил ему сделать это.

\- Это опасно? – Тут же спросил Боунз.

 - Если бы они были связаны, риска никакого. Но между ними нет Связи, и это может привести к нежелательным последствиям. Спок подстраивает под себя сознание Джима, пока его собственное повреждено. Это единственный выход, но это может привести к тому, что капитан станет зависимым от прикосновений Спока – форма ментальной облигации. Также побочным эффктом может быть то, что Спок на время станет более эмоциональным, беря за основу поведения ролевую модель капитана, но это будет кратковременно. Что я могу посоветовать – это поддерживать контакт, но постепенно уменьшать его продолжительность с каждым днем. На полное воссстановлеие уйдут месяцы, но его нельзя прерывать извне – это может обернуться непоправимыми повреждениями для капитана Кирка и Спока.

\- Нет, Джим, ты не можешь…  
  
\- Спок, спорить бесполезно. Альтернативы нет. – Отрезал капитан.

  
\- Я могу погрузить его в целительный транс, но не думаю, что это наилучший сценарий. Его сознание настолько крепко связалось с вашим, что Спок может начать вырваться из транса, чтобы коснуться вас. К тому же, это займет порядка двух недель, такое промедление опасно.

Джим задумчиво кивнул и обратился к Маккою и Сатару.

 - Вы не могли бы оставить нас на пару минут?

Сатар покинул палату без комментариев, но Боунз все же не удержался:

\- Джим, прошу тебя, не натвори глупостей.

Доктор вышел из помещения.

\- Джим, я не могу, - в голосе Спока звучало отчаяние.

\- Не надо, Спок. Я не могу бросить тебя умирать. Ты не знаешь, что пережили мы все, когда ты лежал при смерти. Тогда я чуть не сломался, и это было жутко непрофессионально.

Спок улыбнулся уголками губ – Джим научился улавливать малейшие проявления его эмоций.

 - Джим, выслушай мое предложение, и постарайся не прерывать. Пусть Сатар погрузит меня в транс на месяц, а если это не даст результата, можешь привести в действие свой план. Но только после того, как пройдет месяц и ты подумаешь о возможных последствиях. Ты знаешь, что означает Связь у вулканцев. Разве ты готов пойти на такое?

Джим хотел что-то сказать, но Спок не дал ему это сделать.

\- Не отвечай сейчас. – Немного повысив голос, Спок произнес:

\- Уважаемые доктора, я принял решение. Я погружусь в целительный транс на месяц. А если это не подействует, Джим разбудит меня и мы будем действовать по его плану.

Сатар и Маккой посмотерли на Джима, но тот только сглотнул комок в горле и кивнул в знак согласия. Повисло молчание, и капитан понял, что они ждали, пока он отпустит Спока. Изрядно смущенный, Джим выбрался из постели, ужасно не желая отпускать руку вулканца.

\- Увидимся через месяц, - спокойно кивнул ему Спок, и Джим отпустил его ладонь.

  
Боунз тут же оказался за его спиной, крепко сжав руки капитана, прекрасно зная, что тот захочет еще раз коснуться Спока. В этот же момент вулканцу стало хуже, но пальцы Сатара уверенно легли на точки катры на лице Спока, и тот успокоился и расслабился.

Хватка доктора ослабла, и Джим тут же инстинктивно рванулся вперед, но Боунз не дремал и крепко вцепился в его запястье.

\- Нет, Джим, ты не…

\- Знаю, знаю. Я не буду касаться Спока. Мне просто нужно убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Доктор посмотрел на Джима долгим взглядом, но все же отпустил его. Когда капитан подошел к койке Спока, Сатар уже закончил процедуру.

\- Я сделал все, что мог. – Поклонился вулканский целитель. – Остальное зависит от него.

Сатар вышел из палаты.

\- Да он просто сама вежливость. – Буркнул капитан.

\- Перестань, Джим. Мне запретить тебе появляться в лазарете или ты просто пообещаешь мне, что не будешь трогать Спока?

\- Я уже дал слово. Месяц – и не одним днем больше или меньше.

 - Я запомнил это.

  
Меяц шел мучительно медленно. Капитан много времени проводил рядом со спящим Споком, даже оборудовал часть палаты под личный кабинет. Каждый день Боунз проводил сканирование, но реультаты были неутешительными. Когда месяц подошел к концу, Боунз дал свое согласие на пробуждение вулканца - все равно его показатели были не лучше, чем в тот день, когда он проснулся раньше срока и довел до обморока Сатара. С Джима доктор взял слово, что он будет приходить на обследоваие  вместе со Споком каждый день в течении первой недели, и они не будут ввязываться во «всякие головоломные предприятия», пока Боунз не разрешит им.

После долгих дипломатических переговоров с доктор Джим наконец бережно взял руку Спока.

Было невыразимо приятно снова видеть темные глаза вулканца открытыми. Хотя Спок, похоже, все еще находился в состоянии шока – по его лицу расползалась широкая улыбка.

-Похоже, целительный транс не сработал, Джим. По правде говоря, я рассчитывал на другой результат.

Тот в ответ просто засмеялся от ощущения невыразимого счастья.

 - Прибыли твои родители, Спок, и они очень хотят тебя увидеть.

Спок в ответ весьма комично закатил глаза, и капитан снова разразился смехом.

  
  
После всего этого никто не удивился, когда капитан и старпом прошли по коридорам корабля, взявшись за руки. Кто-то прознал, что они живут в одной каюте, но этот слух потерял популярность точно так же быстро, как и обрел ее. В конце концов, что бы между ними не происходило, это только положительно сказывалось на состоянии судна. В то время, пока Спок болел, капитан стал похож на собственную тень, и члены экипажа были рады снова видеть его полным энергии и энтузиазма.

Под конец смены, когда они направлялись к дверям турболифта, на ПАДД Спока пришло сообщение.  
Подняв бровь, Спок медленно произнес:

\- Капитан, скажите мне, вы что, в самом деле переправляли луч транспортатора на другое судно и телепортировались в одиночку, только чтобы спасти меня?

Смех Джима и голос Спока «я не вижу ничего смешного…» был приглушен закрывшейся дверью турболифта. Люди на мостике заулыбались.

 

Дела на судне шли просто отлично, насколько это вообще возможно на таком корабле, как «Энтерпрайз».

**Author's Note:**

> Ваше мнение важно для меня, оставляйте комментарии)  
> И в тексте могут быть баги - ненавижу проводить дебаггинг)


End file.
